


Heart Gymnastics

by Limection



Series: The Many Tales of Gahsing (Oneshots) [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gahsing, gayeon, just a small oneshot of sapphics at the gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limection/pseuds/Limection
Summary: Falling in love at the gym was definitely not a setting the homebody had ever imagined.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Series: The Many Tales of Gahsing (Oneshots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982180
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Heart Gymnastics

**Author's Note:**

> just a small uneventful oneshot, dont expect too much

The first time Siyeon had seen the beautiful girl, she had been at the apartment building's gym in the basement purely to work out. It had been soon after new years and she had promised herself to work out more often this year, as most of the time Siyeon would sit on her computer playing games and eating crisps. Not the healthiest lifestyle.

This only lasted for two weeks, with her working out three times a week (Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday). Siyeon was about to give up, admitting this wasn't for her, but then the most beautiful girl she had ever seen walked in on a Thursday evening. The first time Siyeon had been there on Thursday (after shirking Wednesday workout and feeling bad about it later).

And Siyeon fell in love.

At first Siyeon hadn't paid attention when she heard the door opening, too busy trying to breathe while running on the treadmill, but then a sweet voice had been directed at her

“Is it okay if I change the music?”

Any goers could change from the usual playlist to personal stuff, since it was a small gym and almost no one would be there.

Dumbfounded by the pretty smile on the gorgeous face, Siyeon had nodded and nearly stumbled on the treadmill.

Then Siyeon had done her very best not to stare as the girl started working out. She had a tank top and yoga pants on, definitely looking more prepared for a workout than Siyeon who wore an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants.

This girl was so insanely flexible, so how could Siyeon not stare in awe? How could anyone stretch like that and not scream in pain was beyond her. Siyeon was feeling a strange mix of envy and attraction.

After this Siyeon would change her workout schedule to be on Thursday around 10pm instead, where it would usually only be the two of them (and sometimes some local old ladies but that was rare). Siyeon would mostly only run on the treadmill, while trying to think of how to approach the girl because she really wanted to get to know the pretty lady and maybe even hold her hand.

Yet, Siyeon was a coward when it came gorgeous girls she was genuinely attracted to. Like, she could easily casually flirt with girls, but as soon as she was actually attracted to someone? She would become a lesbian disaster.

Weeks went by. Despite only being there to maybe be able to talk to the pretty girl (sans ‘hello’ and ‘good bye’ and ‘is it okay if I connect to the stereo and play my music’), Siyeon was noticing she could jog longer on the treadmill without getting absolutely exhausted. So at least she was somewhat keeping her promise to herself, even if her only motivation was to be able to talk to the pretty girl.

But she only ever used the treadmill. If she was gonna go there every week in hopes of being able to work up the courage to talk to the girl, she might as well actually utilise the gym.

So, one Thursday evening, after warming up with a bit of running, she approached one of the arm muscle apparatuses. She wasn't sure what it was called, and was a little confused on how to use it, but she figured out she just needed to sit and pull the handles. She found a workable weight and sat down, pulling the handle. She did it a couple of times, finding it easy and being pretty absorbed in it which was why she didn't notice someone approaching until a shadow was cast over her.

Startled, Siyeon's hold on the handles slipped and the loud thud reverbrated throughout the small gym.

“Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you.” It was the pretty girl, looking genuinely apologetic.

Siyeon's pulse began rising and she was glad her cheeks were already red from working out so her blush wouldn't be seen. The girl was so cute with her head furrowed in worry and it was doing things to her poor heart.

“It's fine,” Siyeon assured.

A short awkward silence followed.

“Um,” the girl began. “I just wanted to tell you that you're doing it wrong. The way you're pulling the handle and the way you're sitting could hurt you.”

“Oh.” Siyeon felt herself grow hotter from embarrassment. She had never seen the girl use this apparatus as she seemed to be mostly doing complicated stretch exercises, but she definitely believed the girl had more knowledge about this. “How should I do it then?” Siyeon was proud of herself for managing to ask without sputtering like a fool. “If you have time.”

The girl's eyes lit up. “Of course!” She moved to stand beside Siyeon and the apparatus. “I'm Gahyeon, by the way.”

“I'm Siyeon.”

-

They became gym buddies. Gahyeon had had a personal trainer in the past who had thought her the ways of the apparatuses and therefore she would confidently help Siyeon with her muscle training while Gahyeon herself typically focused on pilates. Siyeon had tried it once, which just made her scream in pain, and had moved back to running or building muscles, something she was slowly getting an appreciation for.

Her best friend Bora had been impressed when March came around and Siyeon was still doing weekly visits to the gym (though she hadn't told Bora about Gahyeon because she knew her best friend would tease her about it and be all ‘so that's why you held out so long’).

So, how far had Siyeon gotten with Gahyeon during these weekly workouts? Not far. Although the two had casually talked about hanging out together outside of the gym, it had yet to happen despite the two living in the same building. Siyeon was also not sure if Gahyeon was even into girls. It would be typical her luck to fall in love with a straight girl (had happened once in High School and it had broken her heart). But even if Gahyeon was not interested, Siyeon would still like to be friends. It was a crush she could grow out of and Gahyeon seemed to genuinely be someone she'd love to be around with.

Which was why Siyeon decided to properly ask Gahyeon to hang out outside of the gym. A day and time to meet.

It was time Siyeon stopped being a coward.

Determined, Siyeon finished her repetitions and got up, approaching Gahyeon who was doing impossible stretches which required flexibility and strength. For a moment she paused, admiring the discipline and strength Gahyeon carried. It would never stop impressing her and Siyeon felt her heart quicken and butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It was time to be courageous. She could do this. 

“Hey, Gahyeon.”

“Yeah?” Gahyeon straightened, turning to look towards Siyeon. Her soft looking lips stretched into a sweet smile.

Okay, this was it. It was time to casually ask for the two of them to meet at the cafe this weekend, no biggie. Siyeon stepped closer, opening her mouth and feeling empowered. “Can I kiss you?”

Gahyeon blinked in confusion while Siyeon visibly froze, not believing her own words.

She had screwed up everything. Ruined a potential great friendship because she couldn't think before she spoke and Gahyeon would be grossed out and-

“Yes, you can.”

Now Siyeon was blinking in confusion, but it only lasted a few seconds before she surged forward and gently cradled Gahyeon's cheeks, pulling her into a sweet kiss. They were both sweaty after their workout, but neither cared as arms wrapped around each other and the kiss deepened.

Siyeon's heart was thrashing against her ribcage, her stomach fluttering while her mind tried to process everything. She couldn't believe she was kissing the gorgeous girl she had been admiring for months, and at the same time her mind was a fuzzy white as she focused on tasting every inch of Gahyeon's mouth.

Someone clearing their throat made both of them jump backwards in shock, flushed cheeks growing even darker.

An older lady stood at the door, huffing loudly. “That is not proper behaviour at a gym.”

Both women apologised and bowed to the older lady before grabbing their stuff and scurrying out and scrambling into the elevator.

They reached Gahyeon's floor first.

“Um-“ Siyeon wanted to say something, but couldn't form a word.

“Come to mine after you've showered,” Gahyeon said as she stepped out of the elevator, smiling widely. “Room 603.”

Siyeon nodded as the elevator closed. As she was riding the couple of floors up to her place, her lips stretched out into a slow smile; somehow, through her own dumbassery, she had definitely started something with Gahyeon and she was excited to see where it would lead to.

Hopefully a long and lasting relationship, but only time would tell. For now Siyeon hoped the immediate near future involved a lot of kissing.


End file.
